maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Breaker
Thunder Breakers (Strikers) are Pirates who are christened under Cygnus, blessed by the spirit of lightning and the sea. As Cygnus Knights who study and serve under the direct command of Hawkeye, they use knuckles as their main weapons and can fight at close to fairly long range, using lightning and thunder based techniques which they manipulate using a variety of methods, including most recently, incorporating the shape, nature and influence of the sea. Overview Thunder Breakers have a specific system that allows them to chain almost ''all ''of their techniques together in successive manuevers, reducing their relay and (upon reaching 3rd job), increasing your damage. In addition, they also ignore 5% enemy defense for each Lightning buff accumulated from the Lightning Elemental skill in 1st job; you also gain a stack at a chance while attacking. Initially, you can only gain one Lightning stack, but eventually, with each new Lightning upgrade (Electrified in 1st job, Lightning Boost in 2nd, Lightning Lord in 3rd, and Thunder God in 4th), you can raise the maximum stacks by one for each skill (up to five with these skills). Upon reaching 3rd job, you obtain a new skill called Gale, which uses up your accumulated stacks and gives you a damage boost, but it has a cooldown. This skill is further upgraded in 4th job with Typhoon. At level 150, you unlock the hyper skill Primal Bolt, which allows you to spam Typhoon without a cooldown or any Lightning buffs, but you gain no damage boost from Lightning buffs (this is made up for since with this skill active, you ignore 9% enemy defense for each stack, and you gain a 25% damage boost. In 4th job, you also gain a new 1v1 skill named Annihilate, which starts out with 2 hits, but gains 1 attack count for each Lightning buff. Job Advancements 1st Job Advancement At Level 10, a Noblesse (the player) will have the opportunity to receive the 1st Job Advancement by speaking to the tactician Neinheart in Ereve, who will tell the player to choose a job instructor. A player that wishes to become a Thunder Breaker will have to talk to the Chief Knight of Lightning Hawkeye to the left, who will grant the 1st Job Advancement to the player. 2nd Job Advancement At Level 30, Neinheart will contact the player (you) via a light bulb and ask them to talk to Hawkeye, the Chief Knight of Lightning. Hawkeye will send the player to the Second Drill Hall to eliminate 30 Tigurus of Exam. Afterwards, the player will have to head back to Hawkeye to receive the 2nd Job Advancement. 3rd Job Advancement At Level 60, Neinheart will contact the player via a light bulb, sending them to Helios Tower Library. The player must talk to Wiz the Librarian, who will tell the player to enter a door at the top right of the library. Upon clicking on the Old Book inside the room, 10 Black Mage's Disciple will spawn. Chief Knight Hawkeye will appear after eliminating them, expressing how impressed he is with you. He will then send you back to Neinheart, who will grant you the 3rd Job Advancement. 4th Job Advancement At Level 100, Neinheart will contact the player via a light bulb, telling the player about a member of the Black Wings hanging around The Grave of a Wrecked Ship. The player will head there and talk to Wightmare, a minion of the Black Mage, who will send the player to a dream map. The player will be woken up by Hawkeye, who sends the player back to Neinheart. Neinheart will then tell the player to give a report to Cygnus, who is sound asleep. The player will be sent into Cygnus's dream, where Cygnus is staring into a mirror of the future and seeing her corrupted future. She freaks out, and faints as her corrupted future breaks out of the mirror and into Cygnus's dream world. The player must then defeat her future self in order to be transported back to the real world. Then, talking to Cygnus will reveal that the "report" Neinheart requested the player to bring to her was actually a letter of recommendation for the player, and will advance the player to 4th job. 5th Job Advancement For information on the 5th Job Advancement, visit this page. Gallery ClassArtwork Thunder Breaker (Hawkeye).png|Original Thunder Breaker artwork: their Chief and Captain, Hawkeye. ClassArtwork Thunder Breaker (Cygnus Returns, Female).png|Thunder Breaker artwork after Cygnus Returns: A Thunder Breaker Cygnus Knight. Category:Classes Category:Cygnus Knights Category:Pirates